Wafer-to-wafer (W2W) bonding is a process by which two wafers are bonded together. W2W bonding is often employed during the formation of, among other things, three-dimensional integrated circuits (3DICs), microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices, and silicon-on-insulator (SOI) wafers. Wafer-level alignment is a process by which two wafers are aligned and is performed before and/or during W2W bonding to ensure proper alignment. Alignment error may be quantified as the sum of translation error, tool stability error, rotational error, run-out error, and measurement error. Further, translation error, tool stability error, and rotation error are typically the largest contributors to alignment error.